


Human Omega

by PunkWithFlowerCrowns



Series: Heating It Up [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Finger Sucking, Friends to Lovers, Human Stiles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions Of Derek/Isaac/Stiles, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Penetration With Cock And Fingers, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Stiles Is Seventeen, mentions of fisting, stiles in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkWithFlowerCrowns/pseuds/PunkWithFlowerCrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows Stiles is his mate. </p><p>Apparently Stiles' body knows this as well.</p><p>The one where human Stiles is in heat and Derek is left to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Omega

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut is here and I don't know where it even came from! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I'm making this into a series, so send me prompts of Teen Wolf male pairings and I'll add them to the series. ~

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters. This story is purely fictional.

"Stiles? What's up?" Derek looked up from the couch finding Stiles sweating in his spot. He was heaving and scratching his neck awkwardly, “I don’t know what’s going on, Derek. I feel so hot and there’s… there’s slick coming from my ass. It’s like I’m…-“

“In heat,” Derek absurdly cut off his sentence. Stiles nodded, looking embarrassed. 

“It’s so itchy! How this is happening? I’m human!” Stiles shouted coming closer to Derek. He was having hard time trying not to breath in Stiles’ sweet scent.

“Don’t come any closer, Stiles. Let’s figure this out,” Derek backed up a little bit and Stiles looked heartbroken.

“I want you to fuck me, Derek.”

“What?”

“Need you, please,” Stiles whined now crawling closer to get to touch him. Derek didn't know what to do. Of course he knew Stiles was his mate. He had known from the day he had met him in the woods. He just wasn't very good at expressing it to Stiles but apparently Stiles’ body already knew and tried to get them together by sending Stiles in heat.

“Now let’s talk about this, Stiles. You’re 17 and I don’t think we should…-“

“Now!” Stiles shouted and pouted nuzzling his jean covered crotch. Derek breathed in Stiles’ sweet scent which was now even stronger because of the heat. He could see the bulge in Stiles pant and honestly? He couldn't wait to get his mouth on it.

“Now? You want it now, pup? I’ll give you everything you want,” Derek whispered in his ear and Stiles shivered. 

“Want you, Alpha. All of you. Need you to fill me up,” Stiles panted and Derek lifted him up, Stiles legs wrapping immediately on his waist. He walked the stairs to his room, pushing Stiles roughly on the bed. Stiles started shredding his own clothes off as soon as he hit the bed. Derek watched as he roughly pulled his own shirt off and took off his trousers and boxers in one go. 

“Perfect,” Derek mumbled as Stiles pretty pink cock spring free slapping his stomach. Stiles reached forward his own cock but Derek slapped his hand away, “No touching. Only I can touch you,” he growled. Stiles whimpered baring his throat to his Alpha and Derek lost it. Shredding his shirt to pieces and taking off his trousers in seconds he was biting down Stiles’ neck. Hard.

Stiles whimpered as he felt Derek’s teeth on his neck. Marking him. Claiming him. Stiles came hard, think of Derek marking him as his own. Derek froze getting on his knees between Stiles’ legs. 

“Did you just…?”

“Derek, please, Alpha. Need you to fill me, please,” Stiles begged. Coming once didn't lessen the heat at all.

“Such a pretty human omega, begging to be filled,” Derek trailed his fingers first to Stiles mouth, “Make them wet, baby boy.” Derek was rock hard, listening Stiles sucking his fingers so eagerly. 

After he had got them nice and wet, Derek trailed them to his chest, circling the red, puffy nipple with his finger and taking the other one in his mouth. Stiles arched his back making a long whiny moan as Derek tongued his over sensitive nipple.

“Alpha…” 

“I’m right here. Everything you need,” Derek murmured, moving his mouth, trailing kisses all over Stiles body and letting his finger trail over Stiles’ pink little hole.

“You’re all wet down there. Soaking my fingers with your omega juices, I bet I could get my whole fist in there without even prepping you,” Derek said wondering if he really could. He pushed one finger in, Stiles’ hole practically sucking him in. Stiles mewled. One finger was clearly not enough after a while, since Stiles were sobbing for more.

“Your knot, please Alpha. Want your knot, would be so good for you,” Stiles blabbered. Derek smirked and added three more fingers without warning. Stiles shouted coming again getting his cum all over Derek’s stomach and chest, first strands even on his stubble. Derek kept fingering Stiles with four fingers until he couldn't take it anymore.

“Ready?”

“Please!” Stiles moaned hot and low when Derek lined his cock up to his entrance and pushed all in with one swift slide. He waited a bit to Stiles to get use to his side and started ramming into him when Stiles began fucking himself on his cock. 

“More, harder, Alpha. I need to you fill me up,” Stiles moaned as Derek started sucking his nipples once again.

“Oh, I’ll fill you up,” Derek grunted. He added first finger beside his cock and Stiles’ breath hitched.

Derek chuckled, “Want more, pup?” Stiles nodded frantically, thrusting himself back on Derek’s cock and finger. Derek added two more fingers beside his cock and he was pretty sure he could fit his whole fist inside Stiles if he tried. He decided to leave that to another time, now fucking Stiles in earnest with his cock and three fingers. As soon as he fondled Stiles’ balls with his free hand, his mate was coming again. He wasn't shooting so big spurts anymore but Derek could feel his hole clenching around his cock and finger which triggered his own orgasm.

With big heavy spurts he was coming inside his mate. He wasn't going to knot Stiles today. Within the knot they would be tied together for life, it was like a promise of marriage and Derek wanted to talk about it with Stiles when the heat was over and he wasn't begging to be fucked his brains out. Thinking about how Stiles would someday be full of his come and heavy with his pups made him come again before he could even pull out of Stiles. He could feel his come pooling off around his cock on the sheets but he didn't mind.

After a while, he pulled out, heavy stream of his cum following from Stiles’ gaping hole. He scooped it up with his finger and fed it to Stiles who eagerly lapped his cum off his fingers.

Stiles had grown hard again, so Derek closed his mouth around his cock making him moan. Derek hummed lowly around it, which went shivers through Stiles’ spine.

He tongued the head and slit and with his hand he pulled back Stiles’ foreskin, his own cock twitching from the sight. He moved his mouth lower, sucking one of Stiles’ smooth balls in his mouth. Stiles let out a guttural moan, grabbing a hand full of Derek’s hair twisting it in his fist.

“Derek!” His trembling body signaled that he was going to cum soon and Derek moved his mouth back to his cock to get that tasteful cum of his mate.

“Come for me, Mate,” Stiles moaned long, his cock spurting little ropes of cum in to his mouth. Derek swallowed his mate’s load and rose up to kiss Stiles, who eagerly returned it.

There was a creak and a quiet “Shit” coming from the door and when Derek looked up he found Isaac standing there staring at them with his wide blue eyes, his cock visibly hard under his boxers. Derek smirked and turned to Stiles who was panting, worn out.

“Ready for round two, pup?” Derek signaled Isaac to come in when Stiles whimpered, sounding exhausted.

“Alpha…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Send me prompts of Teen Wolf pairings MxM with any kink (I'm a kinky writer) and I'll add them to the series!
> 
> Love ya all~


End file.
